「The Ring」 Continues
by ever free
Summary: Ghostly pale skin, black unruly hair snaking off her head... Kagome's worst nightmare was crawling out of the well. Kikyou had never looked so lively. Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** _I've never seen the English version of "The Ring" so I will use the original Japanese names. "Sadako" was the original name of Samara_

**

* * *

**

**The Ring Continues**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Inuyasha" or "The Ring", if I did, you wouldn't be reading this.

* * *

I could see it now, she would crawl out of the well house, her corpse snaking it's way through my house and into my bedroom where she would inevitably murder me. When they found me, my face would be distorted and the cops would have no idea what would happen. My grandfather would try to tell them it was the demons from the other world—but of course no one believes those stories anymore so my death would be another unsolved mystery. 

"I'm scared..." I whined, tugging Buyo closer to me.

Where was that Inuyasha when you needed him!

I cautiously stepped off my bed, making sure there were now leftover strands of black demon hair anywhere in which Sadako would be hiding. I opened the window cautiously and peeked out, trying to catch a glimpse of the well house. Of course, trying to do that was like trying to see through a text book. I sighed in defeat and closed the window. Looking suspiciously around again, I hopped back onto my bed.

"This is pathetic Kagome, you deal with dead corpses every other week and yet one movie character is driving you insane!" I scolded myself.

_Except Kikyô is a whole lot more lively looking than Sadako... And even those ugly possessed corpses are more tolerable! At least you know who possesses them! And Sadako murders people of her own free will! What idiot made me watch that movie anyway! I'll have to shoot them later._

I shivered again.

I couldn't fall asleep.

I wouldn't fall asleep.

Sadako wouldn't let me!

I screamed.

"Kagome-nee-san? What's wrong?" Sôta walked in.

I clamped my hand over my mouth, realizing what I had done.

"N—Nothing, nothing at all, Sôta-chan, go back to bed."

He glanced at me warily through his sleepiness. "Ok... Good night..."

He left, and shut the door behind him. Even the creak of the hinges caused goose bumps on my skin.

Soon I felt myself falling asleep against my will. The next thing I know a course hand grabbing onto my wrist was waking me up. I froze—I screamed again.

"Ga—ck! Kagome! What was that for!"

I looked over to see Inuyasha with his typical glare fixed on his face.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I was waking you up like your mother asked!"

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Miroku's got a good hint on a jewel shard and we need to go get it now!"

I was almost willing to go when I remembered—

"The well!" (I think I squeaked) "Inuyasha! I can't go down there!"

He gave me a questioning glare, "Why the hell not?"

"Because—because," I stammered. If I admitted why he'd go on a psycho rampage for sure...

"You're being an idiot, we need to go now! The shard won't wait for us!"

"But still..." I frowned—Sadako would be waiting for us for sure.

"But what!" He was obviously getting annoyed.

"It's still a little dark outside—couldn't we... wait?"

"No. Naraku's beating us to the last few shards now as we speak! We go **now**!"

"Inuyasha!" I protested as he swiftly lifted me in his arms and jumped out my window. Curse his strength.

"What's got you so riled up anyway? You've done this a million and a half times," he glared at me as we stopped in front of the well house.

_The well._

"That's where Sadako is."

"Who?"

I didn't realize I had said that last part out loud. "No one!"

"You said 'Sadako', who is Sadako?"

I whined a little and shifted my weight, "She's going to kill us!"

"What? It's nothing I can't handle!"

"But she's not like a youkai or anything, she's a ghost—Inuyasha—a ghost!"

He narrowed his eyes, "You've been watching those scary movie things again haven't you?"

"No!"

"Yes you have! I just went through that well and no Sadako ghost came out at me!"

"But Inuyasha—"

"But nothing! We're leaving and that's that! I told you to stop watching things that make you scared."

I groaned and then sighed... _why was it him that had to be right this time?_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

_I've never written a comedy before, so let me know what you thought. Ha, ha, boredom really does do bad things to ever free. I hope you enjoyed it, please review!_


End file.
